Everything once
by emilionaomikins
Summary: This is a stupid one shot. Effy and Katie are cleaning up after a party. One thing leads to another. Not a Keffy fan but still wrote it all the same. If you review I will reply. X


Everything once

A/N: This is a silly one shot, no real plot. The gang are in college, Emily and Naomi are together and out, Katie struggled to deal with it at first but is now more accepting. Katie is still dating her footballer boyfriend and has the WAG lifestyle she thinks she deserves. She's helping Effy clean up after a wild party and things take an interesting turn...

Xxxx

I picked up shards of a broken a glass and shook my head. Fucking knobs, they always caused chaos. Danny Guillermo is my boyfriend, you've probably heard of him? Plays for Bristol Rovers? Well anyway, he's hung like a fucking horse with an IQ to match. Actually, that's probably an insult to horses. He's a great fuck but an annoying tosser and his mates are even worse.

Effy walked into the room and sighed. "They've fucked off at last then?"

I nodded, "gone to a club. Sorry about the mess Eff, I'll help you clear it up. I thought it would just be Danny, I didn't realise he'd bring the whole of Bristol Rovers too."

Effy shrugged in that disinterested way and I'm pretty sure she nearly smiled, "don't worry about it. My parents won't notice if they ever decide to come back and Tony's parties were far worse than this, at least the Police weren't called..."

"Ems and Naoms get their cab ok?"

She nodded, "yeah, the driver's probably in for a treat, I'm pretty sure I heard them fucking in my parent's room but they were still surgically attached as they left."

"Loved up twats." I replied with a smile.

"You're totally ok with it now aren't you?" Effy questioned.

I shrugged, "Em doesn't have to pretend any more and Naomi can't be that bad, she loves her and makes her happy."

A twinkle crept into Effy's eyes, "From the sounds Emily was making earlier I'd say Naomi made her ecstatic."

I held up my hand, "Don't please. I can just about stomach them being together but really don't want to imagine them having sex."

"I reckon they're pretty filthy. Which one wears the strap on?"

"Effy, seriously..." I stopped her.

"Naomi." We both said simultaneously and started to giggle.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like? Being with a girl? I mean is it all soft and oily?"

"Eww, no I don't wonder, give me a stiff cock any day of the week." I said in disgust.

She stared at me, "Danny must go down on you?"

I snorted, "Not really his forte babe, a couple of vague swipes if I'm lucky, just to check he can start pounding his dick into me."

"Satisfying." Effy said sarcastically.

"Hun, I'm straight, I love being fucked, fanny just isn't my thing."

She winked, "don't knock it until you've tried it Katiekins."

I sighed, "God you sound like Danny, he keeps trying to persuade me to have a threesome and I keep telling him he's got the wrong twin."

Effy laughed, "You should agree then invite one of his mates, it doesn't have to be two women you know?"

I laughed back, "That'd shut him up once and for all..."

"Come on we're nearly done here, let's have a few vodkas and go to bed."

We went into the kitchen and sat at the island, Effy poured us two generous measures and we downed them. She refilled the glasses.

"So, ultimate fantasy, share."

I paused as if I was thinking, I wasn't, I knew exactly what it was, "don't you dare tell anyone?" She grinned, "in the team bath after a match, me and Danny, fucking furiously as his mates watched."

"Do they get to join in?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "just look."

"An exhibitionist eh?"

"I've got a hot body and Danny can fuck for England. Now yours."

She smiled mysteriously, "Cook, Freds and a female, often unspecified."

I spluttered, "Really?"

She nodded, "they're both excellent shags and I like to watch too."

"So you wouldn't actually do anything with the girl?" I questioned.

Effy smiled again, "Oh no, I'd definitely do something, probably lots of things, I've always been curious about the taste. Spunk is so disgusting, I bet licking a fanny is delicious in comparison."

I reddened, "I haven't really thought about it. "

"But you are now right?" Effy said with a chuckle.

I blushed more but she was right, as soon as she said it the thought popped into my mind. I poured us another drink and silence descended as I tried to stop myself thinking things I'd always sworn I found vile. I looked up and Effy was staring at me inquisitively. She got off her chair and stood in front of me. I gasped as her hand reached out and gently stroked my chest.

"Your tits are magnificent."

I gulped as she continued to rub, but I didn't stop her, not even when her other hand joined in, to my surprise I moaned softly as my nipples hardened and pressed against the fabric of my bra.

She licked her lips, slowly leant down and began to suck them though the fabric, I found my back arching towards her as I gripped the worktop, regardless of the fact it was Effy, she was fucking talented with her tongue. She pulled away and took my top off in a single move before her mouth returned to it's earlier ministrations. My breathing became shallow as she flicked and teased me with her tongue and hands, after a couple more minutes she reached round and unhooked me.

She stood back and stared in wonder, "I'm not sure the word magnificent does them justice actually."

I looked at her heavy lidded eyes and felt an unexpected rush of desire, she was undoubtedly gorgeous and the way she was examining me didn't disgust me in the way I thought, it was actually turning me on.

"This is just the drink right?" I said tentatively.

"If you like." She replied cheekily.

"Take me to bed." The words were out before I had a chance to stop them.

She pulled me off the stool and led me upstairs, once we were in her room she shut the door and stared at me, "last chance to change your mind..."

I quickly shook my head, "I'm pissed, I'm horny and you seem to be the only person around to do something about it."

"Charming," she drawled as she pulled my bra off completely, "come on then, let's scratch this little itch of mine."

"This is a one time offer and we never mention it again, to each other or anyone else. Ok?" I stipulated my conditions.

She nodded, "better make the most of you then..."

I involuntarily shivered at the huskiness of her voice and firmly pushed the last lingering doubts from my mind. Her blue eyes met mine and even if I'd never contemplated sleeping with a girl before I knew I was going to let her do everything. I'm Katie fucking Fitch, I don't do half measures, if I was going to let Effy fuck me then I was damn sure it'd be a night we'd both remember.

I pulled her dress over her head, needless to say she wasn't even wearing a bra, just some barely there knickers. I'd seen her tits before at Panda's party but never really looked closely at them, I mean why would I? But I stared at them in fascination now, they were small and conical, her erect nipples stood out proudly almost challenging me to touch them if I dared. So I reached out and tugged one sharply causing her to gasp but moan at the same time.

"So you like it rough eh? Handy to know..." I uttered as I continued to pull, this time with both hands.

She pressed against me and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you so many different ways you won't know what day of the week it is..."

"Believe me babe, I'm in, if we're going to do this, we might as well try everything. In for a penny yeah?"

Effy chuckled, it was low and throaty and caused a rush of liquid to seep into my already soaked underwear. She kissed my neck as she pulled my zip down and my skirt fell to the floor. Eventually she reached my lips and a hot, insistent tongue entered my mouth causing me to moan. She tasted of alcohol and fags, normally that'd make me gag, but somehow it felt typically Effy and exactly what I was expecting. My hands left her tits and slipped into her underwear before I pushed her knickers down, she stepped out of them never breaking the kiss and quickly removed my last piece of clothing too. My nostrils filled with a faint musky scent and I knew I had to feel how wet she was for myself.

I twisted us so it was her back against the door and pushed her legs open with my thigh, my hand reached down and immediately came into contact with copious amounts of liquid. I moaned as my fingertips sought out her clit, teasing it from it's hood as my own cunt throbbed in response.

"Oh fuck yeah..."

I was clearly doing something right.

One of her hands gripped my my shoulder, her nails digging into the flesh as she started to rock towards my flicking fingers. The other momentarily rested on my hip before it matched my actions, she easily located my clit and rubbed across it a few times causing me to jerk towards her in response.

"Christ Eff..."

She gave me a devilish smile and quickly slipped one, then two fingers inside me, "let's dispense with the foreplay and cut to the chase eh?"

I groaned loudly as she began to thrust her fingers in and out, sometimes straight and deep, others curling and dragging them out of me. I pushed down each time she entered and soon we found our rhythm, building in speed as we rocked back and forth. My fingers quickened their pace across her clit and soon a series of breathless moans filled the room.

"Fuck me Katie, please... Let me feel you too..."

My hand slipped through her folds and I pushed two fingers inside, her head tipped back and her hand gripped my shoulder even more tightly as I immediately matched her, thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke.

My legs began to tremble as the tingling sensation left my toes and travelled up my body as Effy drove her fingers repeatedly into me. "Oh Eff... I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Me too... Oh shit... Me too..."

Suddenly we both cried out as a searing heat engulfed my body and I came like a fucking rocket as her fingers pushed deeply into me, curling and uncurling as she bucked against my hand while she rode out her own orgasm. I fell forward and my head buried itself into her sweat covered neck as we both tried to get our breath back.

There was a sudden burst of laughter and I looked up to find her grinning at me, "well, well, that was certainly something different..."

I smirked back, "I've always told you I'm a spectacular fuck..."

She withdrew her fingers, "and now I've experienced first hand, excuse the pun, the delight that is Katie Fitch."

"How's that itch now?" I asked as I removed my hand.

She licked her hand clean of my juices, "hmmm, it's a little bit more insistent actually..."

I pulled her towards the bed, lay down on the edge and immediately opened my legs, "we'd better try something else to relieve it then hadn't we?"

Effy didn't need asking twice as she quickly knelt in front of me and opened me up, "you, Katie Fitch, are truly magnificent all over."

I blushed slightly, I wasn't used to getting many compliments at all, let alone when someone was staring intensely at my pussy, "get licking bitch and you'd better not be crap."

Her eyes flicked upwards, "Don't worry babe, five minutes of this tongue and you'll be screaming, I guarantee it."

"We'll see." I replied sceptically.

Effy laughed, "half an hour ago, you were totally into cock remember? Fanny didn't do it for you at all, but I'm sure I just fucked you to a pretty good orgasm."

I grinned, "it wasn't bad..."

"So now I'm going to do it again and I bet you bloody love every last second." She stated confidently.

And she was right, as soon as the tip of her tongue gently circled my clit I felt my arousal building again. I leaned back on my elbows and watched her eagerly sucking, licking and surprisingly enjoyably biting it as her hands pressed my thighs wider apart. Small murmurs escaped her throat as her tongue swirled and flicked, soothing away the soreness until once again my clit was throbbing in anticipation.

"Oh God... That feels so good..." I whispered in encouragement but Effy didn't need it, she'd obviously thought about this a lot because believe me she knew exactly what she was doing.

She ran her tongue down and began to gently lap my entrance before resuming her insistent flicks across my clit. She knew I was watching her because her eyes met mine and she smiled knowingly before her tongue gently pushed inside me.

"Oh fuck..." I uttered as she circled it, the tip running around my undulating walls as my hips pushed towards her.

I hadn't expected to like this so much, but I could definitely see the attraction now. It was far better than any guy had ever managed, like I said earlier mostly it was a couple of flicks as foreplay if I was lucky, but Effy was taking her time and really paying me attention and if the contented look on her face was anything to go by she was enjoying it too.

I lay back and let her work her magic, allowing the pleasurable sensations to flow over me as she continued to tease me with her tongue. After a couple of minutes, my breath was coming out in ragged bursts, a few more I was thrusting back each time she entered me, by the time my second orgasm ripped through me my hands were pressing her harder against my bucking hips and a series of desperate pleas were escaping my mouth.

My body went limp and the bed creaked as she climbed beside me. "That was more than five minutes..."

She laughed, "I wanted to see if you'd beg..."

I glared at her, "I don't beg for anything babe."

Her eyebrow raised, "I'm pretty sure you just did, babe."

"Get here." I motioned with my head, "let's see what you sound like when you're desperate to come."

Initially she looked slightly shocked but then she grinned at me as she placed her knees either side of my head. I didn't even think about what I was doing, all I knew was that anything Effy could do, I could do better.

I lowered her onto my waiting mouth, liquid smeared across my chin and I knew it wasn't going to take much before she was the one begging for release. She moaned loudly as I ran my tongue through her folds, long slow strokes beginning at her entrance and ending with a sharp flick across her engorged clit.

"Hmmm... Oh... God..."

I sped up, this wasn't about savouring her, even though she tasted bloody delicious, this was about making her come as quickly and noisily as I could. I was Katie Fitch and no one makes me beg and gets away with it.

"Oh fuck Katie... Slow down..." She instructed as I rapidly licked her.

Not bloody likely, you're mine Stonem and I'll call the shots. I sucked her clit harder and harder until she was bucking above me, her palms pressed into the wall and a strangled cry came from her throat. I pushed two fingers deep into her and immediately thrust them repeatedly in and out as I flicked her clit on each up and down stroke.

"Oh yeah... that's it... fast as you like..." She uttered as she finally stopped trying to fight.

I pushed another finger into her and made sure I filled her completely as she started to tremble. Her head banged against the wall and she screamed into the room as she pressed down onto my face. I smiled in satisfaction as she lay there panting.

"That was fucking unbelievable..." She said once she'd got her breath back.

"Like I said, dynamite in the sack." I replied smugly.

We lay on the bed, side by side, "so my spectacular little muff muncher, what's next?"

"What do you mean, what's next? Wasn't that good enough for you?" I said in an offended tone.

Effy leaned on her elbow and started playing with my tits, "if this is genuinely a one off?"

"It is." I interrupted firmly.

"Ok message understood but since that's the case, I have plenty more fantasies to get through before we're done."

My eyes narrowed, "I'm not doing anything weird..."

Effy chuckled as she pinched my nipples, "define weird because it's already pretty much out of your comfort zone."

She was right, I was the self proclaimed 'straight twin' and yet a mere ten minutes ago I'd happily been licking a fanny like it was going out of fashion. "I'm not watching Cook or Freddie fuck you."

Effy shook her head, "no babe, this is just about you and me, I'm not sharing you with anyone else."

Why did the possessive way she said that make my skin tingle? If it had been a bloke I'd have clocked him for being a chauvinist by now, but when Effy said it, it kind of turned me on, it was a bloody strange night all right.

She leaned down and sucked my pulse point, her hot breath tickled my neck as she made her way up it before gently sucking my earlobe, "FYI, when I said unspecified female earlier, I was lying."

"Really?" I asked cautiously.

"Um hum." She confirmed, "the thought of doing things to you has got me off on many a lonely night."

I should have been disgusted at the thought of being her wank fantasy, but let's face it I hardly dressed and acted the way I did so people could ignore me did I? If I was happy for blokes to lust after me, I can't complain when a girl does it can I? It's all attention after all.

By now Effy was completely on top of me, gently grinding into me as our wet pussies slid easily across each other, my hands travelled down her back and pressed her more tightly to create more friction, "come on then, spill, but I get a veto if I don't want to do it."

She smiled, "I said you hadn't had enough yet and I'd get no pleasure from forcing you to do anything, I want you to be a willing participant."

"It'll be morning soon and you'll have missed your chance." I warned.

"Can I fuck you?" She asked.

I frowned, "what do you think the last few hours have been about?"

She shook her head, "I mean with a cock."

"Bit of a busman's holiday babe, and sorry, Danny will win hands down."

"Fair enough. Can I tie you up?" She asked as she continued to grind.

I shook my head, "no way, I don't get off being helpless."

"Spanking?"

I spluttered, "no."

"Fuck's sake Katie, live a little eh? It's not like I asked you to wear a gimp mask and crawl around on your hands and knees." She said frustratedly.

My eyebrow raised, "that would be a no too."

"That wasn't a suggestion." Effy replied, "but I'm running out of the tame ones."

I rolled us over, "if all that stuff turns you on so much, why don't you let me do it?"

"Now that is an interesting idea..." She mused. "And you'd be up for it?"

I nodded, "Wouldn't have offered otherwise. I may like being in control but if you don't mind that, why not?"

"Oh I really don't mind at all. Wait here and don't fall asleep." She instructed as she left the room.

Not bloody likely when an offer like that was on the table. The grinding had been ok but not focused enough to get me off and once again my cunt was throbbing impatiently. I ran my hand across my stomach and dipped into my wetness, this was literally only going to take a few firm strokes. I imagined Effy lying on the bed, ankles and wrists restrained as I slid into her with a fake cock, not my usual way thoughts as I got myself off, but never the less effective all the same as my hand rubbed across my clit and I moaned softly. Just as I predicted, I came within about thirty seconds, eyes closed and shallow breathing as I slowly brought myself back down.

"I don't recall saying you could have fun without me." Effy said with a grin as she watched from the doorway.

"You look like you enjoyed it all the same." I responded sarcastically as I hastily removed my hand.

She walked in and kicked the door shut. In one hand she had several leather cuffs and in the other was a harness containing a very impressive looking dildo, "my parents pathetic attempts to get their mojo back, don't worry they're unused."

My eyes widened, "where were they going to put that?"

"I really don't want to think about it." She shuddered, "besides, I'd much rather concentrate on where you'll be putting it."

I rose from the bed, "I might need a bit of help, it looks fiddly."

She placed it on the floor and I stepped into it before we both slid it up my legs. A couple of clicks later, a few tugs on the straps and there I stood, with a massive fake erection jutting out of me. We both giggled as it bobbed up and down.

"It's quite fetching on you." Effy commented as she rubbed her hand along the shaft.

I grabbed the cuffs and pushed her onto the bed, "I'm sure it'll be quite fetching in you too."

Her nostrils flared as I moved her arms to the headboard and made her curl her hands around the slats. I fastened one, then the other and tightened them both so she could barely move.

"Don't cut off the circulation." She protested.

"Shut up, I'm in charge and I'll decide what's too tight and what isn't. I want total control over you and you don't get a say unless I let you."

She bit her lip and nodded her assent as I moved down the bed to fasten her ankles, this was a bit more tricky as I wanted her restrained but not so much that I couldn't fuck her. Eventually I was happy and I stood back to admire my handiwork.

"Try lifting your hips." I instructed.

They obediently left the bed and I nodded, "that should do it. Now listen very carefully, you bitch are mine, you do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you. If I ask you a question, you can answer but otherwise you say nothing, no words of encouragement, no pleas to go faster or deeper, I'll decide everything. Ok?"

A husky "yes."

"Good girl."

I stared between her obscenely wide open legs, and reached down to run my fingers through her wetness causing her to jerk slightly, I slapped her thigh sharply and she moaned, so I did it again, this time harder.

"No sounds, no movement, unless I instruct you, clear?" I barked at her.

Another husky "yes."

I was naturally bossy, so this played to all my strengths. The fact that the original cool as a cucumber Effy Stonem was lying completely at my mercy also helped. I was going to enjoy watching her squirm, knowing I alone had the power to let her come.

My gaze flitted upwards to meet the steely blue eyes which were now black as saucers, her breathing was already laboured and I could almost taste her desire as she stared compliantly back as she waited for my first move.

"You're getting wetter by the second aren't you?"

She nodded.

"You can't wait to feel this inside, can you?"

A shake of the head.

I took it in my hand and rubbed the tip against her clit, watching carefully to make sure she stayed perfectly still, her eyes closed and I slapped her thigh once more.

"Keep them open, I want you to see everything."

They immediately flew back open. I moved up the bed and began to firmly massage her tits while the shaft tantalisingly pressed against her but not with any great pressure. I was determined this was going to be slow, at least the first time. I continued my actions as her eyes grew wider, she wanted this so badly and was really struggling not to speak or moan.

"Do you like me being in control?"

"Yessss." A desperate hiss.

"Does the fact I'm going to dictate the pace of everything turn you on?"

Another nod.

"Have you ever let anyone else dominate you like this before?"

"No, never."

I smiled at that, although this might be the first time, I'm guessing after this it won't be the last.

"Do you like being fucked Effy?" I asked.

"Until now I thought I did, but I might have to reassess that..." Was her breathless reply.

"You're going to love me fucking you, aren't you?"

"Definitely..."

I moved back down the bed and rested the tip at her entrance, she fought hard to keep her eyes open as I pushed her legs down and slid it just inside her. I withdrew and repeated my action several times, teasing her with the end but never getting too far in, not yet. After a few minutes I was still barely half an inch inside and the sweat was pouring off her.

"Would you like a little bit more?"

"YES!"

This time I pushed deeper, but not much, I was having far too much fun to let her come yet and there was little doubt in my mind that as soon as I was completely in, it wouldn't take much more than a few strong thrusts before she did. So I continued to agonisingly tease her, taking minutes each time before I inched further and further while she squirmed beneath me.

"Do you think you can take it all?"

"Yeeessss."

"We'll see about that."

I looked at the window the sky was just starting to brighten and I knew, no matter how brazen I felt now, it would probably be different in the cold light of day. I rested my hands either side of her head and with a quick flick of my hips entered her completely.

"Oh God..."

I immediately stopped my movements, but I guess because the cock was in her it didn't have quite so much impact.

"Ok, you can moan." I stated as I thrust into her.

The sound that came out of her mouth was like nothing I'd ever heard, it was deep, sexy, and guttural.

"That's it, come for me, let yourself go..."

"Eggghhhh. Ohhhhh, aggggghhhh."

I watched as she totally lost it, thrashing into me, begging me to fuck her, desperate to come.

Cruel bitch that I was, I didn't stop, I continued to thrust, driving deep into her, again and again, faster and faster, until loud moans filled the room.

"Oh fuck Katie... Yes...oh fucking Christ... Yes..."

A final thrust made her come again, a beautiful, wild thrashing body beneath me.

"Ummmm... Ummm... Ummmmmmmmm.

I gradually slowed my movements but still rocked my hips as I brought her back down. Eventually she stopped jerking and I fell onto her.

"Fuck babe..."

She winced and I withdrew, slowly and gently. I'd already had her, there was no need to prolong the pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we, once again laid on the bed on our backs.

Effy smiled, "really, don't be."

I leant over and undid her restraints, I rubbed her wrists and ankles. "You ok?"

She smirked, "yeah, pretty much think I am..."

My eyes narrowed, "this doesn't mean anything. I'm straight..."

She smiled and sighed, "like I said message received and understood."

We lay on the bed on our sides, I looked at her, "it wasn't exactly hideous?"

A shake of her head, "no, it was a night to remember."

"It's getting light." For some reason I leaned in and kissed her.

She murmured, "if we never talk about this again, I want you to know, you, Katie Fitch, are one hell of a woman."

I blushed, "thank you."

Effy smiled, kissed my forehead and pulled me into her, "is this ok?"

I nodded, "we both need sleep."

We drifted off, mine was a fitful slumber. At one point I woke, I looked at her sleeping so peacefully and reached down to stroke her face, she stirred and slapped my hand away before settling down.

In the morning I woke up, smiled and kissed her temple before I got dressed and left. She was right, it was one hell of a night.


End file.
